


Covinsky Cuddles

by adelindschade



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Peter is a dork, SO MUCH FLUFF, just imagine the scene, lara jean is scared of being alone and of loud storms, peter stays the night, sickly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelindschade/pseuds/adelindschade
Summary: a thousand words or less: a short prompt covering Covinsky cuddle sessions!A storm is a perfect setting for Peter to play hero and to appreciate Lara Jean's tiny physique.He's ruined for life now.





	Covinsky Cuddles

“You’re not really going to send me out there, are you, Covey?”

As if cued, a deafening clap of thunder shook the atmosphere. She swore the foundation shook.

Lara Jean swiveled her head from the rain-splattered window to her puppy-eyed boyfriend.

“No,” she relented, “but you will be staying in the guest bedroom,” she pointed with hardened eyes.

“ _What?_ ” he cried out.

“That or the couch,” she offered. “Your choice.”

“Come on,” he groaned. “Seriously? You hate being alone! This is prime cuddle weather!” He gestured to the window – a mere glimpse outside to the roaring storm. “Just us two at least for tonight!”

“We can cuddle! I love to cuddle!” She agreed. “We just won’t be sleeping together in my bed _just_ in case my family comes back early and happens to come across a very suggestive scene!”

Peter tossed his head back with an exasperated moan.

“You’re killing me,” he grumbled.

“You’re lucky I’m letting you even stay the night,” she laughs.

 

They spend the next few hours on the couch cuddling. His face nuzzles into her neck and his hands draw little patterns over her skin. She hates horror but his minstrel touch almost lulls her to sleep when some poor girl was being chased by a maniac on the TV screen. It was actually difficult for Lara Jean to pry herself out of his arms and bid him goodnight. Even when she kisses him, he pouts and holds her hand – refusing to let her go.

“I got to go to bed,” she whines. “Peter!”

“Don’t leave me!” he mimics her tone.

“You’re such a baby!”

“I could die! Some killer might nab me while I sleep!”

“No they won’t,” she laughs. He was being so ridiculous. “And if they did, why would you want me to be there with you? I’d murdered, too!” She slaps his arm playfully.

“Safety in numbers, Lara Jean!”

“I’ve seen your horror movies! The couple that cuddles together gets axed first! The virgin survives! I’m safe!”

“ _LARA JEAN!_ ” Peter howls.

She supplies him with an extra pillow (after she hits him with it) and blanket. He doesn’t stop pouting but wishes her a goodnight in the warmest of tones.

It doesn’t help she leaves wearing his shirt he had left a couple nights ago.

“ _You’re the worst!_ ” he groans but he can’t look away until he loses sight of her petite figure up the stairs.

 

She doesn’t go to sleep right away. He mind lingers to the handsome boy sleeping sounding on her couch. She tries to get comfortable but it’s not the same as it was when she was in his arms. 

The rain barrels down on the roof, on the windows – really anything. It would have been nice had it not sounded like a hail of debris. The wind was picking up and shadows of branches danced across the wall ominously.

Ugh – she hated it so much! It was so creepy!

_Pop!_

One minute her room is dimly lit, the next it’s completely back and eerily silent.

Until a flash of light briefly illuminates her room, followed by deafening thunder.

_Great! Just fantastic!_

 

She pads to the living room, navigating her way through the dark.

He was up and alert – scaring the hell out of Lara Jean. She jumped out of her skin and accosted Peter with a swat.

“Don’t do that!” She cried. “You scared me!”

He laughed and soothed her with warm hands, pulling her close and enveloping her in a hug.

“Change your mind?” He smirked. She couldn’t tell because her eyes hadn’t quite adjusted to the dark but she knew. She could hear it in his voice. It was groggy and coarse and really the last thing she needed to think about before bringing this boy upstairs!

“Don’t look so smug,” she grumbled.

“No offense to your furnishings,” Peter shrugged, “but your bed might be better to accommodate two.”

“Only once,” she pointed firmly.

“Yes ma’am,” he obliged, smug.

 

She ruined herself. Once she got comfortable with his arm lopped over her side, his scent mixing with her sheets, and his weight settled on the side closest to the window, she knew she’d never think of her bed in the same way.

“I better not wake up to anything,” she murmured, face half smothered in a pillow.

Her back was pressed against his chest. Both were moderately clothes. Her (his) extra-large t-shirt extended quite a bit and she felt secure enough to not were pajama pants. He was comfortable wearing his sweats she put in the dyer for 10 minutes when he came by soaking wet.

“What do you mean?” he yawned.

“You know what I mean,” she replied.

“I’m so lost,” Peter shuffled her closer.

“No morning wood,” she gritted her teeth awkwardly. It sounded dirty from her mouth.

He sputtered.

“What?” he stammered. “Covey! I have no control over that!”

“And if I feel your hand anywhere near special areas, you’re dead,” she added.

“I will try to keep them where they are at now,” he amended.

“Thank you,” she returned sweetly.

 

He liked to play with her hair. She loved it. His fingers would comb through her locks and sweep it over her shoulder. Repeat. It was soothing and she could feel herself drift to sleep.

She had unknowingly turned directions – now chest pressed against chest. His hands didn’t just comb through her hair but traced patterns over her back. His fingers were heavenly. Her arms curled around his waist and she returned the favor. He made sounds of contentment when she did.

That’s how they fell asleep – entwined under a heavy comforter, ignoring the sounds of the storm.

 

Once Peter got a taste of what it was like to sleep with Lara Jean in his arms, he knew was ruined. How could he ever go back to his bed and not imagine the feeling of her tucked in his arms? The aroma of coconut and sweet spices around him?

She fit so perfectly in his embrace and he knew he never, ever wanted to wake up without her again.


End file.
